


Big Brother

by mohabbat (lovemeter)



Series: The Rogers Family Photo Album [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/mohabbat
Summary: Your son isn't so fond of the new baby.





	Big Brother

“So when can I play with him?” Alex asked his mother for the 5th time in the last hour. 

 

“I already told you Alex, Jason is too small to play legos with you.” You informed your 5 year old son while preparing a bottle for her other son. 

 

“But you said I could play with him when he comes and he’s here.” Alex whined. “All he ever does is sleep and cry.” 

 

When mommy and daddy told Alex that he was going to be a big brother, the blonde boy was oozing with enthusiasm. It hadn’t even been 2 hours and he already had a list of all the things he was going to do with his new brother or sister. They would play with his trucks, his legos, and pretend to be the Avengers. His little mind was racing with ideas. 

 

He remembered the day the baby came. His dad was frantically running around gathering different items. His mom was sitting on the couch telling daddy to calm down while eating chocolate waffles. Once in awhile his mommy would groan in pain and mumble something in anger. Then Aunt Wanda came over and they had left reassuring him that everything would be fine. Alex was rather confused he was expecting something more exciting, something more fun. Like with fireworks and confetti everywhere but instead he just watched a movie with Aunt Wanda until she got a call telling him he had a new baby brother. Boring. 

 

When he first met Jason in his mommy’s arm he had a large smile on his face equal to his dad’s. He had to admit that Jason was cute. He had pudgy cheeks and small soft hands. Alex gave his little brother a kiss who then started crying not even 2 minutes later. He was taken aback and ever since the baby came home he had been miserable. This was supposed to be fun and he was not having fun. 

 

“I know you want to play with him, sweetheart. But Jason is just too little. He has to grow up a little bit more and get a bit more stronger, then you can play with him.” You said to him while crouching down to his level. 

 

He looked at you with disappointment in his blue eyes. You bit your lip, trying to figure out how to make him happy. 

 

“I know! How about after I feed the baby I can play any game you want?” you asked.

 

“No thank you.” he said plainly and left the kitchen in dismay. 

 

Alex saw his father sitting down in the living room reading some boring paper about some mission and sat down next to him. 

 

Steve could sense his son’s sadness and asked him what was wrong. “Everything alright kiddo?” 

 

“Yeah.” Alex clearly not wanting to talk. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Steve replied while getting closer to Alex. He began to tickle earning him giggles from the boy. 

 

“Daddy stop!” Alex said in between his giggles. 

 

“Okay then.” Steve said picking up Alex and placing him in his lap. “What’s bothering you son?” 

 

“Jason.” Alex said in a matter of fact tone. 

 

“Why is that?” Steve questioned him. 

 

“All he ever does is cry daddy, I want to play but Mommy says he can’t.” Alex complained. 

 

“Well that’s because-

 

“I know, because he’s too little. She told me that too.” Alex told his father.

 

Steve chuckled at his boy. “She’s right you know. Jason is new to this world. He can’t do the things we can do and needs us to help him. In a short while, you and him will have all the time in the world to play. I promise.” 

 

Alex listened to him intently and Steve continued.

 

“But right now you know what he needs most? His big brother.” Steve said. 

 

“He needs me?” Alex asked his dad. 

 

“Yes he does. He needs you to always be there for him and protect him.” Steve told him. “It’s a big job, do you think you can do it?” 

 

“Mhmm” Alex said shaking his up and down. 

 

“That’s my boy.” Steve said ruffling his hair. 

 

“What’s happening here?” you inquired. 

 

“Mommy can I hold Jason?” Alex asked you. 

 

“Of course baby” you replied with a smile. 

 

Alex got off his dad’s lap and sat next to him. You gently laid the baby in his arms. It seemed as if the baby was going to cry and Alex was worried. But instead he cooed at Alex. 

 

“He’s missed you.” you said with a grin. 

 

“Hey there Jason, it’s me your big brother.” Alex spoke to the baby. “I promise I’m going to take care of you and protect you and teach you everything you need to know.”

 

The older boy kissed the younger one on the forehead. Jason cooed at Alex and wrapped his small hand around his big brother’s finger. 

 

You walked over to Steve and gave him a smile. “You may just be the world’s best dad.” 

 

“I try my best.” he said while you leaned down and gave him a kiss. His beard tickling your face. 

 

“Not in front of the baby! Alex said while covering Jason’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots, the other wings.


End file.
